Ballads from the Seasons
by Gray02
Summary: Sometimes you just have to enjoy the winter snow, it's cold yes but it has a serene feeling to it. And then there's the snowball fights, beware of freeze tag. One-shot maybe?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing! Very very obvious.

* * *

She breathed excitedly as she ran down the halls of the great Catalonia mansion. Snow could be seen falling outside from the grand floor to ceiling windows and everything seemed to have blue tint to it do to the weather. Little Dorothy Catalonia heiress to her family's business, had no siblings by blood, but that didn't matter to her. She had all the companions she needed. Dorothy had invited her cousins Relena Peacecraft and Treize Khushrenada to her home for their winter break from St. Gabriel and intern they brought along some of their friends. Although, Dorothy wasn't sure of what to think about her cousins friends that did not stop her from trying to find them all.

She turned the corner roughly and almost ran into Relena who was also breathing heavily from running, a knowing smile on her face.

"Do you know where the others are?" Dorothy asked almost recovering her breath.

"Don't worry I already told them. We're going to meet up at the front doors in a few minutes so hurry and get your coat!" she said eagerly. Dorothy laughed as they both ran off to her room, even though Relena was not her real cousin she was her oldest friend, and in some cases her greatest rival. They had always shared their rooms whenever they visited each other. It didn't take the pair long to dash into Dorothy's room and quickly but on their winter coats. Soon they made their way down another set of stairs to find the twelve young children waiting restlessly at the doors.

"Everybody here?" asked Relena.

"I think so, and if not they'll get here can we go now?" asked a boy with a short braid. It took a second but Dorothy remembered his name was Duo Maxwell.

"Don't worry Dou the snow won't melt any time soon," she saw Treize take the lead and opened the door for the others. They all rushed out some shrieking from the cold and because the first snowball had been thrown already. Her home was secluded and surrounded by a wooded forest, making it a perfect playground. Snowballs flew around Dorothy, no one was part of a team yet but she could see they were starting to take form. Treize and Relena's brother Zechs had teamed up along with Lucrezia Noin, and a girl named Une but she kept hearing Treize call her Lady. Some of the other boys around her age began working together too, Duo and his completely polar opposite friend Heero Yuy, Triton Bloom but his sister Catherine called him Trowa, the fair skinned Quatre Rebaba Winner, and the studious Wufei Chang.

Dorothy had not decided if she should try to rally the remaining group members into a group but she was fortunately saved from the decision when Hilde Schbeiker, a petite girl with even shorter black hair yelled, "TAG!"

Everyone immediately ended the snowball fight. As they were all intent on sprinting away from little Hilde who had despite her small stature, captured Duo by his braid, "You're It!" she screamed delighted and raced of in the opposite direction.

Dorothy could see that the majority of them had hidden except for Sally Po who brazenly stood in Duo's line of sight. He gave chase to the older girl, dodging through the trees just as quickly as she could. Dorothy was anxious for a second for it appeared as if they were heading her way so she prepared to run from the tree she was hiding behind, but Sally made another sharp turn, almost slipping because of the snow which gave Duo the chance he was waiting for. He sprung forward and successfully tagged Sally's back, "Got ya!" he shouted victoriously. To which the others decided to switch their hiding spots for newer ones, if only to make the game more fun and give Sally a target. They played on like that, until Catherine decided to switch the game to freeze tag. Then the game had definitely become more intense.

They separated into two groups of five leaving two people to be the taggers. Relena ended up being one of the taggers along with her faired skinned friend Quatre. Dorothy didn't believe he would be much of a runner but was happily proven wrong when he was able to keep pace with the other children. On her team were Hilde, Duo, Sally, Catherine and her little brother Trowa.

'Little he is not,' thought Dorothy. She swore she hadn't heard him say a thing since she met him when he said hello to her. If she didn't know any better she would have thought he was mute. She also couldn't help but laugh when he was frozen by Quatre, he stopped mid stride with a flat pan expression on his face. Dorothy believed he was taking the game to seriously. The only problem with freeze tag was that if the tagger was fast enough the game would end too rapidly, and with little enjoyment. Quatre was faster than she had perceived and Relena wasn't slow either. Dorothy's team had already lost twice, which she believed it was due to Treize having the advantage since his teammates were older. They were mainly close to his age of fourteen while she and her team were closer to nine or ten. She made a point of telling him so.

"Okay then here's what we're going to do. We'll switch out Quatre for Zechs. But whoever wins this round is he winner," said Treize.

"Well what do the winner's get?" Dorothy looked up at cousin. The other children began agreeing curious of what the prize could be.

"If my team wins we get. . . the chocolate cake!" Treize smiled. Dorothy's eyes widened in shock. They were supposed to share that cake!

"No way!" she protested.

"Well if you can get the chocolate cake then if Dorothy wins you have to give her your fencing sword!" spoke Relena. Dorothy smiled appreciatively at her cousin, Relena knew how much Dorothy had admired her cousins silver handled sword. Now it was Treize's turn to protest.

"Are you crazy she's too young to wield it," Treize crossed his arms.

"No I'm not my Grandfather was going to give me one for Christmas, so if I win I'll give it back to you later," she held out her hand, "So is it a deal or not?" Treize eyed her but shook her hand nonetheless, mumbling how it wasn't a fair deal. This time there game was pure competition, though it took a while Zechs eventually picked out some of her team members without much trouble. Hilde had unfortunately been frozen as she tripped and had to remain on her belly until Dorothy got to her. But the small girl was more upset about having snow all over her than the actual cold. Wufei at one point allowed himself to be tagged by Relena so he could clean his glasses. A few minutes later Trowa was the only person on her team left unfrozen, and Heero was the last standing member on Treize's team.

Zechs was visibly getting irritated that he couldn't catch Trowa. Relena had mentioned that he is an amazing gymnast, but Dorothy wasn't going to remind Zechs of that fact. She didn't know much about Heero though, but it was obvious that he was just as elusive. Relena was getting visibly tired trying to tag the impassive boy. At this point Dorothy didn't really care who won. Her arms were getting really numb. By trying to unfreeze Sally she had trapped herself when Zechs came around. Now her left arm was reaching forward while her right was extended back.

By the looks of it Relena had reached her limit as she was trying to catch her breath for a moment while Heero stood close by but at a safe distance. Trowa was also slowing but not enough for Zechs to get a hold on him. It was then that Dorothy saw Relena try one more time to tag Heero. She leaped forward, hastily closing the distance between them but Heero managed to shift to his right to avoid Relena's hands. However he hadn't moved his left foot fast enough and Relena tripped over it.

And that's how Heero Yuy broke Relena Peacecraft's arm.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys just wanted to let you know I'm still alive, it's been a very busy semester for me so I haven't had much time to write. Then I'm having a writer's block so that doesn't help either when I do have time to write. Great combination right? Lol. There's no particular reason why it's sort of Dorothy's point of view, guess cause it's her house? Mainly wanted to post this because of all the snow that's been going on and I was listening to Once Upon a December... so yeah it got me writing. Hahaha But I enjoyed the snow since I caught up on a lot of sleeping. Lol. Not sure if I'll make this into a series, or just a one-shot. Maybe AU or their past ancestors? Eh, I'll see if I want to later on. Review if you liked or not, nicely please?

P.S. This is similar of how I broke my wrist when I was a kid. Thanks for reading! And have a great day! :D


End file.
